A Day at the Beach
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The castaways enjoy a day at the beach.


**_A/N A day late but better late then never. Amazed at how this show is 50 years old. Wow.  
Recall watching the reruns when I was a kid. Still want to know why they couldn't put...never mind.  
Anyway this is my contribution to celebrate 50 years of Gilligan's Island.  
Yes this contains elements of Pinger and MAG (can't have a story without that. Why would one want to write...Never mind) Anyway enjoy this little tale._**

Sunny, warm, tropical, bright were the best descriptions Mary Ann could give such a perfect day. There were certainly benefits to be stranded on the island and this was certainly one of them. Ocean water roaring, clear crystal blue sky. No clouds in sight.  
Yellow sun hanging like a ball of fire radiating heat and warmth on the white sand.  
Imagine being able to plop down on a beach anytime you wanted! No traffic. No crowds. No worries. No stress. No hassle. Just peace and serenity. Well sort of. There was some commotion. At least on the account of one of the female inhabitants of the island.

The brunette was amused watching the Professor and the Skipper argue over who was going to rub the suntan lotion on Ginger's back. The movie star was bewildered by this as the two determined males refused to back down. Each telling the other to get out of the way they would do it and both citing that they were there first beat it.  
It was like watching two kids fighting over a toy.

Finally the redhead had enough and decided that the Professor would be granted the privilege of performing the task. This caused the academic to grin in victory and the sea captain to sulk away in defeat gripping his cap.

As for the Professor, he happily got behind the one piece leopard clad bathing beauty and gently rubbed the lotion into her soft delicate skin. Ginger had a look of delight on her face and stated his hands were marvelous.

Mary Ann shook her head amused at how the starlet allows the two to fight over such a thing knowing full well that the Professor was going to win out in the end. He always did. You would think the sea captain would catch on to this but every single time he falls for it. Ginger never asks anyone to rub lotion the two just run over and offer their services.

The "rivalry" between the two for the actress' affections had gone on for quite some time.  
Skipper would bring the starlet flowers and the Professor would top him by bringing her a bottle of perfume he made especially for her. The Skipper would offer to carry the firewood she needed to heat the water for her bath only to have the Professor top him again by creating bubble bath for her to enjoy. It went on and on.

Ginger was quite pleased with the attention however the farm girl knew the one Ginger wanted was in fact Roy Hinkley. She told her this herself. The movie star just did not know how to tell the Skipper. She did not want to hurt him. She had thought by her always _always_ picking the Professor for whatever thing she wanted or needed he would start to get the hint.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by a splash of water soaking her black one piece suit and dampening her brown locks. She looked up to see a guilt ridden Gilligan standing there with a plastic yellow bucket that had the words SS Minnow printed on the side in black letters.

"Sorry Mary Ann." He said standing there in his dark blue swimming trunks also with SS Minnow emblazoned on them.  
"I tripped and I…I didn't mean to..I'm sorry.."

A smile went across her face as she picked up her towel wiping away the water from her hair and face.

"It's alright Gilligan." The farm girl placed the towel down and stood up from her chair.

"You okay?" Asked the concerned first mate.

"I'm perfectly fine." She said kissing his cheek. "What are you doing with the bucket anyway?"

Gilligan's face brightened. "I'm going to build a giant sandcastle!" He beamed.

Mary Ann giggled. "Gilligan you are always going to build a giant sandcastle and every time it falls on the Skipper."

"I know but this time I'm really going to do it!" He insisted. "I know I can!"

"What me to help you?" She asked.

"Sure!" He said handing her the bucket and they headed to the water .

Mrs. Howell smiled relaxing in her chaise lounge chair. She had felt bad for the Skipper being turned down (again) by Ginger regarding suntan lotion so she asked if he would please be a dear and rub it on her shoulders. Mr. Howell was asleep in his chair and she did not have the heart to wake her dear Thurston.

The Skipper cheerfully said. "Why certainly Mrs. Howell." and did as she asked of him.  
It gave him an ego boost thinking that maybe at least Lovey Howell thought him attractive. Yes he was fully aware she was a married woman and he would never dream of attempting…he certainly did not want to face the wrath of one Thurston Howell III.  
It was just nice to think that there was one woman on this island who thought him to be handsome. His eyes did note Ginger smiling brightly at the Professor and he sighed. He figured that much. It was okay. Eventually he knew that he would lose out. At least he could say he tried. He did not just sit back and do nothing. The Professor is a good guy, Ginger has nothing to worry about. He had heard her Hollywood stories and was not pleased with the way some of the producers and directors acted. At least Ginger stood up for her beliefs and did not give them what they wanted. He admired that. She had the courage to not allow anyone to intimidate her or force her compromise her principles. You also had to admire the way she refused to play the victim. Refused to say that it wasn't fair that she didn't get this because she didn't do that. She stuck to her guns and would not back down.

Ginger thanked the Professor for rubbing the lotion and gave him a kiss. She tried to pull away to lay back on her chair but he had a tight grip on her and pressed her lips closer to his. Her arms found their way around him and right there and then it was official. The beautiful vivacious redheaded movie star belonged to Professor Roy Hinkley.  
The matter had been settled once and for all.

Back in the ocean, Mary Ann shrieked as Gilligan splashed water at her.

An all out water fight ensued with both of them getting more and more drenched.  
Gilligan grabbed a hold of the brunette girl and flung her down in the water. She protested this and vowed to get even with him. She lunged at him however she missed and landed in the water again.

"You!" She said standing back up and not amused at Gilligan laughing and pointing at her. "You are so going to get it!" She declared.

The farm girl found the plastic bucket and filled it with water chasing the sailor down the shoreline. She flung the water at him hitting him full force.

"Ha Ha!" She said sticking her tongue out.

"You will pay!' Gilligan assured.

He ran after a squealing Mary Ann who threw the bucket back at him. He leaped over it and started to catch up with her. His hands finally reached her and he took a hold of her pinning her down to the sand.

His fingers began tickling her ribs and she squealed and squirmed. "Gilligan!" She shrieked. She attempted to pry his hands away but it was futile. Finally she was able to elbow her way out and she stood up running down the beach again.  
Gilligan took off after her again.

The starlet grinned watching the two younger castaways' antics. Her eyes looked over at her love. "I love you." Ginger purred as she was now sitting on the Professor's lap in the chair with his arms around her tightly.

He kissed the top of her head in response and gently caressed her bare arm. "I love you Ginger." He said.

Since the day his eyes found her on the SS Minnow he loved her. He wanted her to be his from that moment on. When the Skipper had begun to pursue her, Roy Hinkley was none to pleased. The academic has lost out to other men before but deep down he knew very well that he had not actually cared that much about those women. He cared deeply for this beautiful starlet and was willing to fight anyone anytime for her hand. No matter what it took. Roy wanted Ginger and Ginger he was going to have.  
And now he did have her. She loved him and belonged to him.

The actress snuggled deeper into her love's arms. Never has she met such a man like this.  
A man who would do absolutely anything in the world for her no matter how big or small. He did it because it made her happy not because he wanted something from her.  
It pleased her so he did it. The numerous times he came to her hut presenting her with perfume or lotion or some cosmetic product, all because it brought her happiness.  
Little did he know as much as she appreciated all his gestures, he really did not need to do all that. _He _is what really made her happy. Someday the Skipper would find someone but it was not going to be her.

The Skipper sat on the beach shaking his head at Gilligan who had a full bucket of water dumped on his head by Mary Ann. Those two.  
Would they ever get over their awkwardness and admit that they have feelings for one another? Gilligan was so timid and shy around girls it infuriated the sea captain. For goodness sake, Mary Ann was a nice girl. How could he be afraid of that?  
He wanted to smack him on the head with his cap repeatedly until he fessed up to his feelings for the girl from Kansas. You would think that Mr. Howell's attempts would have done something. Like being in the jungle with her to trick Duke. The fun scene they did together for the movie. What was wrong with that boy!

Mr. Howell roused from his slumber and smiled at the scene.  
What a group! If they ever got rescued he was sure to remember them all.

Have them all over once a year. Or maybe twice. A big Thanksgiving dinner.  
After all these people were his family now. They always will be. He was very serious about remembering them all in his will too. He fully intended to leave them all something. Thurston looked at Gilligan fondly. He did wish he was his own son. It was nice that time he and Lovey adopted him and he called him "Dad".  
Well blood or no blood, he would always think of the first mate as his son. Just like he would think of the other young castaways as his children.  
Of course the Skipper, the Skipper was too old to be one of his children. Maybe like a brother…speaking of the sea captain he knew all about how he rubbed lotion on his Lovey! How dare he!

Thurston arose from his chair and stormed over to the sea captain.  
"You there." He said sternly. "You best be keeping your hands off my wife!"

"Mr. Howell…I…."

"You heard me! Lovey is my wife. You better watch yourself."

The two argued back and forth while Mrs. Howell sat in her chair pleased.  
It was nice to have men fight over her. The men were usually focused in on the younger women but for once they were in a tuft over her. How sweet! Oh Thurston was so adorable when he was jealous!

What a simply delightful day. There really wasn't anywhere in the world she would have rather been then this very beach. Yes she loved Paris and Milan. Of course adored New York and Miami and Chicago. But she wouldn't trade being right there on that island for anything in the world and she was pretty certain there were six others who felt the same way.

The End.


End file.
